Cascada, Leibe
by Karla-20
Summary: Cada vez que me tocas tengo este sentimiento. Cada vez que me besas siento que puedo volar. Siente mi corazón latir rápido, haz que dure. Te necesito a mi lado.


Hola, 'que tal? bla bla bla bla, en fin, vine a dejar estooooos, serán One shots del grupo Cascada! :3.

Creo que están perdidos, bien les explicaré, estaba hablando en fb con Dickory5 xD, entonces me reto a algo. Que en una hora escribamos un fic con una canción de cascada, ella me daba una conción y yo le daba una a ella, ella me dió 'Stalker' y yo a ella 'Can't Stop The Rain'. Como verán ¡Gané! Wiiii, Bueno y ella me enseñó como le había quedado... y sinceramente según ella 'caca' xD. Y nada He me aquí con estos One-Shots, seguidos de las parejitas :3.

Bueno esta serie de One-shot lo iré actualizando, la primera es de Reds :B.

Y ella me pidió que se lo dedicara así que...

¡Dedicado a** Dickory5**!

La canción Stalker no me pertenece, tampoco Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z.

* * *

**_Stalker_**

No podía creerlo, lo llevaba persiguiendo desde hace un mes.

Ahora se encontraba en un café en la tarde, disfrazada con un saco negro y un sombrero 'Fedora' del mismo color, junto unos lentes oscuros, camuflándose con un periódico y bebiendo un Frappé.

Él estaba en la otra mesa tomando un Capuccino de lo más normal conversando con una chica, oh eso la ponía realmente celosa, estaba arrugando el periódico, casi destrozándolo. Sus orbes rosas casi se salen de su rostro al ver como estos dos se despedían con un abrazo. Vio cómo la chica se alejaba y el chico de gorra roja se quedaba en la mesa bebiendo lo poco que le quedaba de su café.

Ella se mordió su labio inferior, tenía tantas ganas de ir a hablarle. Desde que un día en el instituto él le sonrió y ella quedó embobada. Entonces bajó un poco el periódico permitiéndose una vista mejor del chico, se mordió la uña del dedo meñique. Dios mío, era demasiado guapo.

Entonces él se paró dejando el envase de café y saliendo de ahí. La pelirroja bajó completamente el periódico y se levantó de la mesa siguiendo al chico, casi tropezando con su silla.

Momoko: Espera ¿A dónde vas, Brick? – preguntó casi en susurro para ella misma.

Salió del lugar siguiéndolo por la calle, él tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos, tranquilo. Se detuvo en una tienda a comprar un chicle. La chica lo esperó afuera escondiéndose tras un poste hasta que salió y continúo persiguiéndolo. El pelirrojo llegó hasta el metro, lo tomó, comúnmente entró mucha gente, para que al último entrara Momoko.

Brick estaba sosteniéndose de un barandal del metro y Momoko se quedó sentada observándolo disimuladamente, claro con los lentes oscuros podía.

El metro se detuvo en el centro, él salió de ahí primero rápidamente, mientras ella al estar sentada demoró en bajar, ya que la gente se acumuló en la puerta.

Momoko: ¡Permiso! – empujó a unas cuantas persona para salir de ahí y no perder de vista al pelirrojo, él se había adelantado y estaba entre mucha gente, bufó molesta – ¡Me siento como una acosadora! – dijo enojada, para luego salir corriendo tras Brick.

Y enserio se sentía así, ya llevaba gran tiempo persiguiéndolo, espiándolo. Todo por unas simples miradas que se habían mandado y él, a ella le había gustado y mucho. Pero ¿estaba bien perseguirlo? ¿estaba siendo una loca obsesionada? Tal vez si lo era, pero eso ya no importaba ahora.

Brick entró a una tienda de películas, se dirigió a la sección de Acción/Aventura y sacó una película "The Avengers", sonrió, era su película favorita, se dirigió al mostrador, la pagó y salió de la tienda. Momoko observaba todo desde la sección de Romance, y salió por la puerta.

Se puso a pensar ¿estaba bien hacer esto? ¿Por qué solo no le habla y ya? Todo esto cruzaba por su mente, las veces en las que lo perseguía, realmente se sentía una acosadora, ahora iba tras él, como estúpida. Se quitó los lentes y la gorra, dejando ver su largo cabello, se quitó el saco negro tirándolo al piso.

Se cansó.

Momoko: ¡Tú! – señaló al chico, llamándole la atención.

Brick: volteó al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba – ¿Eh? – dijo confundido.

Momoko: ¡Sí, tú! – dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice – ¡Mira lo que me has hecho! – le gritó.

Brick: ¿Momoko? – aún más confundido – ¿Qué? Yo que te hice para que me estés gritoneando – dijo molesto.

Momoko: se puso roja – Es que… ¡Me haces sentir como una acosadora! – dijo avergonzada.

Brick: abrió los ojos – ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – le preguntó a la bella chica.

Momoko: ¿No te das cuenta? – frunció el ceño – ¡Te estado persiguiendo todo el tiempo! – bajó la vista y arrugó los puños – Yo… discúlpame por espiarte, pero… ¡Me tienes loca! – se sonrojó.

Brick: se extrañó – ¿Así? No lo había notado – dijo mirando hacia el cielo, esperando que le viniera una respuesta.

Momoko: (No sé qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora, pero no me arrepiento) se dijo mentalmente suspiró – Brick – susurró, pero el chico no la escuchó.

Levantó su cabeza y corrió hasta el chico para plantarle un beso en los labios, haciendo que el abriera por completo los ojos y se sonrojara, mientras ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se sonrojaba, se abrazó al cuello de él y este puso sus manos en la cintura de ella. La falta de aire se hizo presente y se separaron dejando a un desconcertado Brick y a una muy avergonzada Momoko.

Momoko: se tocó sus labios (Estoy en problemas…) pensó, mientras casi toda su sangre se acumulaba en sus mejilla – Yo… – bajó la cabeza – ¡Adiós! – dijo para salir corriendo a una gran velocidad.

Brick: Espera… – extendió su brazo tratando de no dejar que se valla, pero fue inútil, vio cómo se perdía entre la multitud.

Como había escuchado una vez, los besos robados, son los mejores.

Y mejor si era de la chica que te perseguía.

Aunque fuera una acosadora.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
